don't tell thomas
by The Jagdpanther
Summary: An Adaption of the episode by the same name.


**Ok this is an adaption of the Thomas and Friends Episode Don't tell Thomas requested by Tate310. I know this one has been done enough, but I wanted to give it a try. FYI it is slightly AU because I decided to put Erna in this just for fun. R &R I hope you enjoy.**

Don't Tell Thomas

It was cold and snowy on the Island of Sodor. But everyone was jolly. It was nearing Christmas, and all the engines were very excited. Thomas loved his time of year. The stationmasters decorated the stations, and the children were making snowman.

But there was one thing Thomas hated about the winter, the snow. There were lots and lots and it piled up very quickly and blocked the tracks, so Thomas worked hard to keep the tracks clean. Thanks to Thomas everything ran on time.

All the engines were very pleased. They wanted to thank Thomas for all his hard work.

When all the tracks were cleared, Thomas was looking forward to seeing his friends. He missed them very much.

As he puffed towards the station he saw Harold the Helicopter and Toby. They were planning a thank you surprise for Thomas.

"Hello!" Said Thomas.

"Remember." Harold told Toby, "Don't tell Thomas about the surprise." As he buzzed away while Toby returned to his yard.

Thomas felt left out. He liked surprises.

That afternoon, Thomas was puffing along the main line. He saw Percy waiting at the station with presents.

"Are those presents part of the surprise?" Thomas asked with a smile.

Percy wanted to tell Thomas about the surprise, but he raced away so that he wouldn't spoil the surprise.

Thomas was very cross.

Lather Thomas had to stop at a signal. As he waited, Emily arrived. He noticed something large and pointy, but it was covered up.

"Is that part of the surprise?" He asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Said Emily as she puffed away crossly.

"Bother!" Wheeshed Thomas, "If they won't tell me, I'll just find out myself!"

Thomas secretly followed Emily. He puffed as quietly as he could, and he didn't follow to closely.

Suddenly, Emily turned down one of the branch lines. Thomas raced after her, but as soon as he got to the branch line, the signal points changed. Thomas had to go straight ahead.

"Cinders and ashes!" Thought Thomas, "How will I ever find out what the surprise is?"

That evening, the engines were very excited. They were all talking about Thomas's surprise.

"I can't wait!" Chuffed Edward.

"He'll love it!" Puffed Percy.

"You do realize that if he finds out that there's a surprise he will be very cross when no one tells him about it." Erna told them.

"You worry too much dear." Edward said brushing off her words.

But then Thomas arrived!

"Shh!" Hushed James.

"Don't tell Thomas!" Henry said.

Thomas felt even more left out than ever. It wasn't fair. Everyone knew what the surprise was except him.

"If they won't tell me, I don't want to know!" He huffed as he steamed away crossly.

"I told you so." Erna said causing the others to agree with her.

At last it was time to show Thomas the surprise, but Thomas was nowhere to be found.

Edward saw that Harold was resting near him and so he decided to ask him.

"Will you please find Thomas?" He pleaded, "We really need to show him his surprise for clearing the lines with his snow plow."

"I'll do my best to find him!" He said as he flew away.

Thomas was parked near a siding. He was cold and sad. "Why was he the only one to not know what the surprise was?" He thought, "If only they would tell him."

Then he heard a noise coming from the sky. He looked up to see Harold the helicopter.

"There you are old chap!" Harold called, "It's time for you to see collect the children and see the surprise!"

"The children?" Thomas puffed confused.

"Yes it's a special thank you for keeping the lines clear of snow." Harold told him.

Thomas was very happy. Finally, he was going to find out what the surprise was. "So I wasn't being left out!" He cried.

"Of course not. Now you best hurry the children are waiting for you at Wellsworth station." Harold told him as he flew off.

Thomas soon arrived at Wellsworth station where the children were happy to see him. He collected the children. The children were very excited they wanted to know what the surprise was.

Meanwhile at the station the other stations waited for Thomas to arrive.

"I do hope Harold was able to find Thomas." Edward said.

"Me too. Oh do you think we should have just told him he did look very cross when he left." Percy asked worriedly.

Seeing Percy worried for his friend Erna decided to comfort him, "Don't worry Percy, Harold is one of the best searchers on the island. I'm certain he's found Thomas and that he'll be here soon."

"Thanks Erna." Percy said and she smiled back.

Thomas soon went through a tunnel and on the other side was a country village. And there next to the station was Thomas's surprise a huge christmas tree covered in lights and decorations. The children were so happy that they even gave Thomas some tinsel.

"This is the best surprise I've ever had!" Exclaimed Thomas.

Everyone else thought so too.


End file.
